LIST OF THE GREATEST QUOTES OF ALL TIME
"The most common elements in the universe are hydrogen and stupidity" "THIS IS MY TRUE FORM!" "Ill be back." "Welcome to your doom!" "Theres only one thing that could make this day better. The ability to milk a dog. That would be the coolest thing ever" "Someone set up us the bomb" "All your base are belong to us" "ITS OVER 9000!" "Dont make me angry. You wont like me when im angry" "I like corn." "Dead. All your friends are dead. They were peirced in the heart. Now die" "Well that was pointless" "You can run, but ill catch you." "My first girlfriend became the moon" "I will eat these clouds. MMM FLUFFY!" "ILL TAKE THIS CHIP, AND EAT IT!" "Its like your dad put an electric fence around the whole world" "FEEL MY WRATH" "SHOW ME YO MOOBS" "FALCOOOON PAWNCH" "bazinga" "I'm sorry, Dave. I'm afraid I can't do that." "FALCOOOON PAWNCH" "Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always deadly serious." "Some call me mad, but I prefer the term 'diabolically brilliant'. " "I'd like to say I couldn't have done it without you guys. I wanna say it, but you guys didn't help in any way!" "So you think we should have more Bulgarian folk-related elements?" "Who wants to put on a blindfold and get into my car!" "Llamas are nature's greatest warriors." "It's a real pain in my... lower back. Yeah, that whole area." "THREAT LEVEL UPGRADED TO JELLY ROLL 1. DETONATION IMMINENT." "TRY THIS, KIDS AT HOME!" *lights self on fire* "The salt... turns the bodies... into flambeedies" "R@PE ME CHILDHOOD DO YOU?" "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS A FOOL! A FOOOOOOOOOOL!" "''Christmastiiiiiime is heeere.... happiness and beeeeer. Happiness and... (forgets lyrics). ''Good song." "I'm gonna say a bad word... GUTS!" "This is an outrage! I was going to eat that mummy!" "I still think we should take him to Tatooine and sell him to some Jawas." "I hope the guys from Youtube come and film this." "Once i had this weird tingling in my back, SO HE YANKED OUT MY SPINE!" "If they set those androids loose it will be the end of all of us!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" "Hi, my name is Minecraft and im a crashaholic." "YOU MUST DIE!" "Kill me now." "Hey kid, wanna go eat some candy in a dark alley?" "The Horse eats anything it wants. It is the ultimate destroyer. Second only to synchronized swimmers" "You and your group of nerds fall in a pit full of dynamite and you blow up. The end." "SILENCE! I KILL YOU!!!" "I HAVE RINGWORM" "While you were just standing there whisteling somebody threw a snowball at me!" "I want 47 seconds of my life back." "Menger Sponge!" "Thats the tower of weegee. Its where pokemon DIE" "YAYYY I LOST!!!!!!" "No, i am your father!" "Im not an idiot im an orange!" "What a weirdo!" "DESTROY US ALL!!!!" "Shut yo face" "Im offensive and i find this cactus" "I may offend or injure you, BUT I WILL NEVER, EVER LIE TO YOU." "I love you. Thats why i have to kill you." "TREMBLY AWAY!" "CARLOS!" ADD MOAR! Category:Awesomness Category:cool Category:lol